


Gingerbread house

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: It's hard to bake when you are a bad cook.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Gingerbread house

**Author's Note:**

> So in this one Will and Nico are older like 18 and 17. They love in their own apartment in the city, not in the camp.

_Kelly Clarkson- My Favorite Things_

Will was too busy to hear the door opening by trying to roll out the dough. He was really trying. Honestly. He just couldn't make it right. It was the third time he tried to make a dough for a gingerbread house and every time he did something wrong. First time he added salt instead of sugar (how??? Who knows), the second time it was so oily and now it just won't roll out, cause it's too sticky.

Will was never a good baker. Or cook. You just wouldn't like him to do anything in your kitchen. But today he was kind of bored and it's Christmas after all, he just wanted to do it himself, because every Christmas Nico is the one who bakes Christmas treats.

The blond was trying to peel off the dough that stocked to his fingers when he heard:

"Mamma mia, cosa stai facendo?"

Will turned around, seeing Nico, with a surprised look on his face and a little bit of a flush from the cold.

"Um, surprise?"

"Will, is something burning?"

Oh, shit. He completely forgot.

"I left my cookies in the oven."

He dashed off to the oven, pulling out cookies that now looked not better then coals.

"How could I forget?" He muttered to himself.

"Why did you suddenly start baking?"

Nico said, already washing his hands and approaching to the dough.

"No, you need more flour. Did you add honey?"

"I think yes, I did." Will answered, pouting a little. "I just wanted to try doing it myself, you know. You usually do it all, I wanna help."

Nico smiled. His boyfriend was adorable.

"You could've asked. I can teach you and we'll do it together, no problem."

A mischievous smile appeared on Will's face.

"It'll be so romantic, two of us, on the kitchen, covered in flour or something." He said, snuggling Nico from the back and gripping his hips. "Maybe I won't be able to control myself." He kissed Nico's neck.

"Will!" Suddenly Will felt something hitting his head. Di Angelo held a roller-pin in his hand. He didn't hit Will hard but it still made him spring back a little.

"We are going to bake a gingerbread house. That's it."

"Ugh, fine." Will rubbed the bruised spot on his head. "Still romantic though."

Actually Will didn't learn much of a baking. He kept staring at Nico's hands, that was kneading the ginger dough. His hands were so beautiful. And definitely soft. And probably sweet form all this honey...

"Ok, get the stencils. Let's make it look like house."

This was the part Will could easily do. Making the dough the needed shape, he couldn't stop wondering how Nico made it so compliant. When he tried to do it, the dough was a catastrophe.

"Get it into the oven. Let's decorate it tomorrow, I'm tired."

"What do you want to do while we're waiting." Nico said after Will put the tray in the oven.

"I just thought that maybe I could have what I didn't get back there in the kitchen." Will whispered, nuzzling his nose in the other's neck.

"Maybe." Nico smirked, cupping Will's face in his hands.

"You smell like pomegranate. And your hands are cold."

"You said it like hundred times." Nico replied, kissing him hot and deep.

Their gingerbread house might've burned a little bit.


End file.
